Unexpected Awakenings
by Setax
Summary: He just couldn't let go. How could he? The one person that made him care about life had past away. He might as well just lay in bed all day and let his life pass by. But no, she wouldn't let that happen. She wouldn't let one of her own wallow and waste away their life like this. She was gonna pull him through this, even if it meant revisiting her own past too. Shinkido fic.


**A/N: **Hey guys! First fic here, and I wanted to do it on one of my favorite pairings, Shinkido. I don't know why this pairing appeals to me, it's just really cute how they're kind of similar. Anime-verse, will deviate if we get there. Kinda OOC. Might turn M later if I continue this. This first chapter is a bit slow, but bear with me. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy my first fic, and constructive reviews are encouraged!

* * *

><p>Sunlight had shown through the windows and displayed an annoying glare that deeply disturbed Shintaro. A man needed his rest, and he'll be damned if it would stop him. He pulled the covers over, hoping to block the malicious rays, but to no avail. Shintaro just grumbled, and hoped to get back to sleep. He had been like this ever since Ayano had left him, or rather, them. The rest of the clan members were also devastated when Ayano had left them, but put on fake faces to avoid causing anyone else trouble.<p>

Today was a particularly special morning however. The clan was going to go to a seaside resort to relax for the weekend. It was a chance for all of them to relax from their daily escapades, as well as possibly tighten their bonds of friendship. Shintaro however, was not pleased. All he had wanted to do was just wallow in his room, but Ene wasn't going to let that happen.

"C'mon master, wake up! Today's the big day, you don't want to disappoint everyone else do you?" Ene questioned from his phone. Shintaro sighed. He turned over on his bed, hoping to deter the cyber girl's further advances. "Arghhhh, c'mon master! It'll be fun!".

Suddenly, the door to the living room burst open, revealing Shintaro's popular, yet somewhat spunky little sister.

"Brother! What are you doing! Do you realize what day is today? We're going to the sea resort today! Hurry up and put on your clothes, the train is gonna leave soon!" Momo yelled, quickly darting outside of her brother's vision. With a clearly audible sigh, he got out of his bed and put on a change of clothes from his cabinet, grabbed his phone, and walked out to the living room.

In the living room, he saw quite a sight. Everyone was fully prepared, beach bags were filled with the necessities: towels, blankets, umbrellas, lotion, etc. The rest of the dan members were also properly dressed for the hot summer day. Mary had chosen to stick with her pure white and blue dress, but don a cute sun hat with a blue ribbon as well. Seto decided to keep his shorts, but had tied his jacket around his waist, leaving only his black undershirt to cover his upper body. Kano had decided to wear a typical Hawaiian shirt, with matching pants and sandals. Konoha, being how he is, traded in his long pants for ankle high ones, and wore sandals matching to Kano. Hibiya had shed his jacket, but elected to keep his usual attire roughly the same. Shintaro and Kido were left wearing their everyday outfits.

"Uh, so why aren't you dressed?" Shintaro motioned to Kido.

"I prefer my usual attire, it's what I'm comfortable with," Kido responded in a very matter-the-fact manner. She strolled to Shintaro, and handed him a bag, "here's your's, Momo took the liberty of packing it for you so we don't have to wait. C'mon, we're going to leave soon."

Shintaro sighed once more, heaving the bag over his shoulder and carrying it with one hand, he started for the door along with the other clan members. As soon as they took an inch outside the door the heat immediately permeated through his clothes. Taking one last sigh, he thought back on why he was going with them anyways. He wasn't sure, but he was sure this was going to be one long weekend.

* * *

><p>By the time the train had stopped, it had already been nighttime. Shintaro managed to sleep through most of the train ride, allowing himself peace and quiet for a couple of hours. The sea breeze actually felt quite nice to Shintaro, but decided it still couldn't beat the comfort of his own bed. As soon as they got to the teller, they had split rooms. Konoha was to share a room with Shintaro. Seto, Hibiya, and Kano shared another, while Momo, Kido, and Mary were to occupy the last one.<p>

"Hey! Why do I have to share a room with two people!" Hibiya complained, seeing the roster.

"Because that room only has two beds! Besides, me, Kido, and Mary have to take one room too, so stop complaining!" Momo replied back, looking down on him.

"Tch. Hag."

"What did you just call me?!"

Shintaro could only hold a look of disapproval as he saw the two of them trade blows with eachother, only to be interrupted by a muffled voice in his pocket.

"Master! Hand me to Kido-san!" Ene responded.

"Why?"

"Cause we're girls! Don't try to be such a perv about it!"

"But we share a room back in the hideout..."

"Just do it!"

Shintaro quickly moved near Kido, and Ene had almost instantaneously transferred to her phone. She lifted it up, surprised to have gotten a message, but put it away when she realized it was just Ene. Afterwards, Momo and Hibiya finally stopped fighting to return to their rooms, already tired from their night of fighting.

The rest of the members agreed all the same, and decided to head to their respective rooms. While leaving for his room, Shintaro was stopped by Kido across the hall. "Good night, Shintaro." She said, lifting her face slightly to reveal the small smile on her face.

"Uh, y-you too." Shintaro responded nervously. They both turned away from each other, and headed off to their rooms.

The room wasn't particularly fancy, but it was good enough for Shintaro. He quickly decided to set his things down, and immediately passed out when his body collided with the bed.

* * *

><p>"AHHHH!" Shintaro awoke with a rush, almost instantly sitting directly upwards. He surveyed the room, and noticed Konoha was sound asleep. He felt the sweat from his body cool, as the wind from the disregarded open window blew into the room. He took a moment to calm himself down. "Dammit, it was another dream about her" Shintaro explained to his still shaken up body. This, like many other nights, had been another night of reminiscing about Ayano. They had always ended in Shintaro inevitably losing her again and again, but he couldn't help but remember the times where she made him really feel like a person that mattered in the world.<p>

"Argh," he said as he put his hand to steady his head, "I need some water". He arose from his bed, and started out the door and into the hallway. There, he saw a balcony at the very end of the hall overlooking the sea shore. He promptly strolled to the end, only to look out into the sea with the wind blowing through his unkempt hair and the smell of sea salt permeating the air. The clear moonlight that had reflected the waters actually made it feel peaceful, but it only reminded him of _her._

He looked back on his memories, all those times Ayano had went out of her way to help him. All those times she refused to give up on him, to help him possibly assimilate back to normal society. But that could never happen. Because he was ignorant. He refused every possibility of help Ayano made on him, refused to warm up to her, refused to change. He could now only look back on it with regret and despair, as the only person he ever cared about had left him.

Shintaro sobbed. He pounded his fist into the balcony's railing, effectively numbing it. He leaned over, with tears forming around his eyes, "Why did it have to be you, out of all the people in this damned world, why did it have to be you?". He continued to cry until he was audibly bawling, left to his own devices.

From the corner of his ear, he heard his name.

"Shintaro?"

* * *

><p>"Hrmrm," Kido muttered under her blankets, her rich green hair splattered across her bedding. She knew she had trouble sleeping, but she thought the noise of the sea crashing against the shores would calm her. She stood up with an annoyed expression plastered on her face, and decided it would be best to get some water.<p>

Carefully avoiding to awake Mary and Momo, she silently stepped outside the room, still wearing her pajamas. Along the way, she came in view of a blackened figure on the balcony. Were they... crying? She stared on, but approached quietly to not alert them. As the figure came into focus, her eyes widened as it was none other than Shintaro.

She stood silent for a second to get her bearings. Why was Shintaro crying? Kido contemplated this for a minute but decided it was best if she found out for herself. After all, he was part of their disjointed family. She wouldn't just leave him to suffer, they were family, and she was responsible for them. She slowly approached him.

"Shintaro?"


End file.
